A Night to remember
by Celine-nee-sama
Summary: Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya Gray akan bertemu Juvia karna sedikit lagi merekah akan berpisah..mungkin tidak karna Gray tidak akan melepaskan nya,dan malam ini akan menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan/Gruvia/AU/Bad-sumarry.


Fairy Tail bukan punya saya

* * *

Gray hanya bisa menganga. Ia terpesona dan kagum,belum pernah ia melihat. Gadis 'itu' secantik sekarang ini. Juvia. Gadis itulah yang membuat dia terpesona,oke dia mengaku Juvia cantik,rambut ikal berwarna biru muda, Matanya yang indah dan,ermm...Dadanya yang Lumayan besar,tapi Gray tidak pernah melihat dia secantik sekarang ini.

"Oh..Tuhan" Gumam Gray pelan tidak bisa menahan mulut nya agar tertutup.

"Gray hati-hati mimisan" ganggu Cana menepuk pundak Gray.

Gray hanya terdiam dia terus menganga,'oh Tuhan jangan biarkan rencana ku hari ini batal' batin Gray, Gray menepuk kepalanya.

Menarik nafas panjang,mengeluarkann nya dan mulai berjalan ke arah Juvia. Sejenak ia berhenti karna takut.

'Beranikan dirimu Gray jika kau tidak bilang hari ini dia akan pergi jauh!' Batin Gray berteriak,ia gugup _sangat_ gugup.

Gray pun berjalan mendekati Juvia yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Lucy dan Levy, Gray pun mendekat menepuk pundak Juvia,Juvia pun berbalik dan pandangan mereka bertemu membuat Gray dan Juvia pun Blushing.

Levy dan Lucy pun terkikik pelan melihat mereka berdua Levy pun berbisik pada Lucy,'hei Lu-chan ayo pergi mereka berdua lagi di moment tuh' kata Levy berbisik.

Lucy pun langsung mengambil tindakan dan beralasaan,"Juvia kami pergi ke situ yah.." Menunjuk ke arah Natsu dan Gajeel.

"Ah iya Lucy-san..." Kata Juvia dan Luvy dan levy berjalan meninggalkan Juvia,"Gray-sama ada apa?" Tanya Juvia blusshing.

"Bo-boleh kau menemani ku sebentar?" Tanya Gray tergagap dan Blushing membuat Juvia juga Blushing.

"Mmm...I-iya..." Kata Juvia Blushing,Gray pun menarik tangan Juvia membawa nya ke taman di dekat sekolah mereka.

"Nnn...ano...Juvia sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.." Kata Gray.

"Ada apa Gray-sama?" Tanya Juvia memiringkan kepalanya membuat Gray merona.

"ano...itu...kamu jadi pindah ke Paris?" Tanya Gray pada Juvia.

"Oh...kalau soal itu Juvia belum tahu..." Katanya tertunduk.

'Oh ayolah Gray beranikan dirimu!' Teriak Gray dalam Hati.

"Juvia..." panggil Gray.

"Iya Gray-sama ada apa?"

"Aku...Aku...Akumenyukaimu!" Kata-kata Gray tidak sempat di dengar Juvia.

"Hah?apa Gray-sama maaf Juvia tidak mendengar nya baik-baik" kata Juvia membuat Gray tambah Gugup.

'Perempuan ini...' Kata Gray dalam hatinya sungguh ia sangat gugup,tapi apa boleh buat dia harus mengatakan nya sekarang atau tidak dia pergi.

"Juvia aku menyukai mu" kata Gray dengan Gray dengan penuh keyakinan menatap Juvia,berharap wajah nya tidak merona karna hal ini.

Juvia yang mendengar nya diam mencoba memproses apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Oh Gray baru saja menyatakan perasaan nya pada Juvia.

Sadar akan itu Juvia melebarkan matanya kaget dengan apa yang di dengar nya barusan.

"Apahkah ini mimpi?kalau mimpi jangan bangunkan Juvia" kata Juvia sambil mencubit pipinya.

Gray yang melihat Nya tertawa semua rasa gugup nya hilang sudah,mendengar tawa Gray,Juvia merona.

"Tentu saja ini bukan Mimpi,Juvia" sahut Gray lalu melangkah maju mendekati Juvia.

Gray pun memengang pipi perempuan bersurai biru itu lalu bertanya "Jawaban mu?"

"Ju-Juvia,Aku juga menyukai mu!" Jawab Juvia lalu melompat memeluk Gray,sedangkan sang pemuda berambut raven itu hanya tersenyum,membalas pelukan gadis yang ia sayangi.

"Je t'aime Gray" kata Juvia membisikan nya lalu memeluk Gray lebih erat.

"Malam ini bukan untuk di Lupakan tapi untuk Di kenang,Juvia"

* * *

Haloha Readers sudah berbulan-bulan saya meninggalkan anda sekian,tapi saya mempunyai alasan untuk itu!

Aku nggak bisa buka FFN baik di Hp maupun di laptop karna Internet positif sialan -_-.

Dan sampai sekarang juga belum bisa terbuka FFN nya,hanya Hp nya kakak ku yang jadi.

Tolong readers di luar sana membantu saya ini sangat menjengkelkan!

saya tidak bisa mempublish cerita saya yang sudah saya ketik dengan rapi dan membuat para readers menuggu!.

"Tolong bantu dengan PM dan Review terimakasih!"

Celine-nee-sama.


End file.
